wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarissa Arwin
Clarissa Arwin is the main protagonist of Wild Arms XF. She originally arrives in the Kingdom of Elesius with her companion Felius Arwin for the sole purpose of retrieving her mother's sword, but due to circumstances beyond her control, gets swept up into the chaos and intrigue that is spreading across the land. Appearance and Personality Clarissa's appearance changes at various points in the game, but her personality remains the same. She has a positive outlook on life and is loyal to her friends, but she is occasionally prone to bouts of melancholia. She also dislikes lying, or living with lies, which prompts her to want to solve the kingdom's problem as soon as possible so she can put her facade as the Princess Royal behind her. Story Act 1: Path of the Founding Knights Clarissa starts out in a fight with Rupert Dandridge who attacks her out of nowhere and she counters with a shot from Strahl Gewehr that he deflects with the sword Iskender Bey. Clarissa then demands that he return her mothers sword Rupert then tosses the sword toward her and as she reaches for the sword Rupert goes in for the kill but Clarissa is protected by the arrival of Felius both then have Rupert outnumbered when men in robes arrive and assist Rupert in taking care of Clarissa and Felius while the battle is going on Rupert escapes and the two defeat the rest of the men in robes at the end of the battle Clarissa finds an item belonging to Rupert showing them where to head to next and both head to the kingdom of Elesius. Three months pass and Clarissa and Felius arrive in the kingdom of Elesius, Clarissa and Felius come across a dog named tony and run into trouble when Martial Guardsmen who are attacking a man Clarissa,Tony and Felius intervene and send the troops packing Tony goes on ahead Clarissa and Felius help the man get on his feet then head to the Martial Guardsmen gate post.Clarissa sees Tony in trouble and decides to help the pooch the two take on a few members of the guard and are then joined by Felius and Labyrinthia who devises a plan to open the gate with her lightning spell, after the battle, Labyrinthia confuses Clarissa with a presumed dead Alexia Lynn Elesius the eldest princess of Elesius after the confusion is settled they can continue on forward to the next destination Poliasha both she and Labyrinthia decide to discuss the strong resemblance after the discussion the party goes to sleep only to make up to chaos Poliasha had been set ablaze by the Martial Guard. Poliasha is then sounded by Martial Guardsmen but the party manages to get out safely and see the villagers being taken out of the village to Creedmore prison, Labyrinthia then devices a plan to mobilize the Royal Guard and sends a message to her former student and son of the Captain of the Royal Guard, Levin, the party then plans on heading to Creepmore prison to plan the escape of the villagers of Poliasha on their way to the prison Labyrinthia receives a letter back from levin stating he was unable to mobilize the Royal Guard but will still meet up with the rest of the party at Creedmore. At Creedmore the party release the villagers and manage to make halfway to the gate only to be interrupted by Martial Guardsmen who block their path the villagers become to scared to escape, Clarissa with no other choice announces she is the presumed dead Princess Alexia the villagers find the courage to move forward and Clarissa and the rest of the party escape the prison safely, Clarissa receives praise while still under the guise of Alexia. The party then returns to the destroyed Poliasha,the inn keeper Ellen asks that the party help the villagers one last time to destroy Jelly Blobs at the Rusty Docks once the quest is complete the party heads back to Poliasha, Labyrinthia then devices a plan to have Clarissa assume the role of the dead princess Alexia Lynn Elesius, Clarissa accepts the task of helping the people of Elesius so Labyrinthia has the villagers create a more princess look for Clarissa to have so she will become a more believable princess Alexia(Clarissa's first sprite change). Clarissa and the rest of the party then meet a messenger from the Council who confirms that Rupert Dandridge is a part of the Council of Elder Statesmen, he also informs the party that Charlton Blunt wants to meet with Clarissa and Form an alliance with her and wants to meet at the Guardian Shrine north of the mountains, after the conversation the party heads out towards the Guardian Shrine. While on their way to the Guardian Shrine, the party is stopped in the Fallen Fowl Swamp by a group of bandits and meet Samille (Geomancer) and El Jackson (Elementalist), a bunch of lowly thieves who get under Labyrinthia's skin. The party defeats them and continue on to the Guardian Shrine. When the party arrives at the Guardian Shrine Clarissa and Felius have a trip down memory lane about them and Clarissa's mother Melissa, after their memory trip Clarissa notices a strange glow coming from from Strahl Gewehr and the Guardian Shrine, Clarissa then hears something like a whisper from the shrine, the party then enters the shrine only to find that the Council Chairman did not show up but has sent messengers to deal with the party and give the message of killing them there at the Guardian Temple. The messenger's plan on killing Clarissa and say she was a commoner, before the battle begins Clarissa feels something telling her that they need to get out of there. The party escapes the Guardian Shrine just before it collapses and Strahl Gewehr starts glowing again. Clarissa then hears one last whisper before they leave. The party is then pursued by the remaining Martial Guardesmen from the Guardian Shrine and are cut off on the other side by other Martial Guardsmen, but Levin comes out of nowhere and knocks over a tower thing and blocks the pursuers' path while stranding himself on the wrong side of the Tower he knocked down. The party manages to make it out alive and Levin joins the party permanently. Labyrinthia then devices a plan to attack a post of Martial Guard, Fort Molasar and seize control from the Martial Guardsmen. The party stops at the West Wind Guidepost. Levin asks Clarissa what to name their resistance group. Clarissa asks Levin what they should name it and Decides on the name Chevalet Blanc, the same name as Elesius' original founding knights, the leader being the first princess medium. The party then moves on to Fort Molasar, and are attacked by the remaining Martial Guardsmen. They fortunately succeed in seizing the fort and have the Corporal Magnus send a message to the Council Chairman Charlton Blunt, declaring war against the Council of Elder Statesmen to loosen the grip they have on neighboring villages and towns. Chevalet Blanc then moves on to Hanigar, and they discover that the Martial Guard have been holding the granddaughter of the Elder of Hanigar hostage to force the townsmen create weapons for them. The heroes decide to help the village rescue the hostage and save Hanigar. Clarissa and Levin both go to save the child, and in the process, defeat the Martial Guard again just as the Hanigar townsmen uprise against the Martial Guardsmen. The next day Chevalet Blanc hears of trouble to the southwest. When they get there, they find a large number of Martial Guardsmen waiting for them. Labyrinthia plans to go around them and head straight to the Capital without fighting the Martial Guardsmen, and they depart and take shelter in a cave on the Rainy Pass. Levin returns from look out when he sees Felius with Clarissa, and, suspicious of him, worries if he should trusted. Clarissa tells Levin Felius has protected her for a long time and is a trusted friend and companion, and once that is settled Levin gives his report saying that the path looked normal, but suspects an ambush. Felius volunteers to check out the woods and leaves. As Clarissa notices that Levin has been ansty about Felius's duties, Labyrinthia comes in saying that the Martial Guard have been spotted near near the pass, and Levin then rushes out to fight them off. While outside Clarissa notices Rupert is leading the Martial Guardsmen and learns that Rupert is the commander of the Martial Guard. Levin goes in to attack Rupert, but fails. Clarissa then shoots her weapon at Rupert to protect Levin the remaining Chevalet Blanc members attack the Martial Guardsmen and send Rupert retreating. Chevalet Blanc then regroup back in the cave, and talk to Levin about him putting everyone in danger. The conversation ends with Levin running away after Felius slapped him. Chevalet Blanc then moves on. At Starlit Path, Felius and Levin split from the group to unlock a seal door to allow the others safe passage to the next destination. They hears of rouge Martial Guardsmen, Clarissa says they should take care of those rougue Guardsmen Labyrinthia then starts a side conversation about Clarissa seducing Tony with her youth, but Clarissa quickly dismisses this and the party heads out to Richala Rose, stopping to rest by the Rhino River. She sees that Tony has wandered off and finds him eating with a strange mercenary, and she and her friends all assume that he is a part of the Martial Guard. He dismisses this and states he left the Guard on his own because he did not agree with their ideals, as he would much rather burn Elesius to the ground. Chevalet Blanc later find themselves in the Derserters Camp when they arrive they see bodies everywhere, killed by a group monsters that the party eventually fights and defeats themselves. A remaining one ambushes Clarissa from the back but is killed before anyone notices by an unknown weapon. They then arrive at the Dead Plateau, where Clarissa learns of Elesius's princess mediums and the guardians from Labyrinthia their conversation is cut short by the arrival of monsters. After the battle, Levin finds the man from the Rhino River (the man who saved Clarissa from the monster) he tells the party that he knows who they are and that his name is Ragnar Blitz Lebrett, then asks Clarissa if she knows anything about ARMs. When she tells him she doesn't, he tells her that ARMs come from the Kingdom of Elesius, and temporarily travels with them. When they get to Richala Rose they discover that the town's drifters have left to raid a fort for ARMs and left the town defenseless. Because the Martial Guard are on their way to attack the town, Chevalet Blanc stays to defend the people. After the skirmish, the drifters return to Richala Rose. Clarissa plans on having a talk with them when they have a chance to settle down, and Ragnar and Clarissa have a small discussion. However, they are cut off by a zombie attack outside town, and the party are joined by Ragnar to take care of them. Stronach, one of the drifters, tells the party they were part of the troop that attacked Culma Keep. He defends the zombie drifters saying they would never attack the party. Saddened he takes one of the ARMs the drifters were carrying as a keepsake. Ragnar, seeing the design, quickly takes it and destroys it, then leaves the party. When they find him at the Dead Plateau, he explains that it was a Black ARM, a device that kills people and turns them into living corpses and that they all come from Elesius. Ragnar gives the party his reason for wanting to destroy Elesius, and they realize that Richala Rose is in grave danger. Ragnar joins the party again and they head back to Richala Rose. When the party arrives in Richala Rose, they are confronted by Stronach, who accuses Ragnar for working for the Council and activates the black ARM to avenge his friends. He is killed and turned into a zombie along with the other drifters of his group. After this battle, Clarissa's resolve to stop the Council is increased, and Ragnar joins as a full-fledged member of the force. Act 2: A Tale of Two Princesses This act begins with Chevalet Blanc setting up graves for the unfortunate drifters. Chevalet Blanc continues moving forward to the capital to take the it back from the Council, departing for the capital of Elensia. Later on after the battle of Rasalom Keep, the party comes across another ARMs Access Point. Paranoid over the previous events concerning the Black ARMs, the party is hesitant to use it. However, Levin decides to test the Access Point, with Clarissa begging him not to. Fortunately, the Access Point was not tainted, relieving everyone of their fears, though Labyrinthia and Clarissa are cross with him for not telling them that the House of Brenton oversees the Access Points to begin with. Battle Character Class: Dandelion Shot This class is exclusive to Clarissa, although she is free to switch to other general classes and back again. This class' primary offense relies on the use of her mysterious gun, Strahl Gewehr, but she can also sacrifice her HP to do damage. Clarissa can also encourage party members adjacent to her to increase their parameters. Although she is an all around unit and her Strahl Gewehr is good long-range weapon it wont be that good until later levels so make her into a Gadgeteer she has enough magic to deal decent damage with those gems she is a very supportive unit so if you make her a healer she will be a great unit to have backing you up with the ability to attack from afar. Original Commands Original Commands are techniques that Clarissa can use in battle provided the needed requirements are met. Personal Skills These skills activate automatically for Clarissa. When enough CSP is gained these skills can also be equipped even when she switches to a different class. The special skill is learned when the class is mastered. Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms XF characters Category:Chevalet Blanc